Forbidden love
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: A broken and scared homunuclus the strong brave Fullmetal what would happen when they meet?Love? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

****

Just came to my mind

**If you don't like, don't read and don't flame**

**Thank you**

**Please rate and comment**

* * *

**Forbidden love.**

I ran though the night, terrified of what would happen to me if I slow down or stop even just for a second.

My name is Cherish I can't remember how long I've lived for, possibly a couple of hundred years, maybe. My ability is to be able to control fire, and I am a homunculus.

Oh you guys don't know why I'm running for my life do you, well let me start from just a few hours ago.

**Flashback. **

I've fail yet another mission that my master gave to me; apparently it was simple, get information on where Edward Elric is, that all simple right? Well not for me I messed up so bad on it, I hate this.

Suddenly my bedroom door opens and in the door way was a small boy holding a tray, he walked over to me and placed the food on my left side and he sat on my right.

"Hey I snuck it up for you, since I knew Dante wouldn't feed you" the boy said.

"Thank you Wrath" I said quietly, as if I spoke any louder master would hear me and then punish me more then punish Wrath, but I would get a more horrible punishment than him, possibly death.

"No problem" he said just as quietly as I had said it, he hugged me and left.

I had started to eat when the door opened and the person that I didn't want to see was standing right in my door way.

"Cherish, what are you doing? Where did you get that food?" She asked in a calm voice, it frightened me.

"I-I sn-snuck o-out of m-my room. I-I'm so-sorry mas-mast-er I w-was hu-hungry" I stuttered and covered for Wrath, he doesn't need to be punished.

"What did I tell you before I left?" She asked again in that same tone.

"No-not…t-to ha-have…an-any fo-food to-tonight" I stuttered again.

She then walked slowly over to me and grabbed my hair and dragged me out of my room and down the stairs.

I tried to get away and run from the woman but it was no use.

We arrived in the great hall, the other homunculi were there, I saw that Wrath tried to keep a straight face, but I could see the pain in his eyes, Envy had a look of hatred and his eyes followed Dante, Lust looked quite shocked and Gluttony looked sad.

"This worthless piece of flesh has not only failed a lot of simple missions and failed yet another very simple mission she has now disobeyed me and stole food, her punishment shall be death since we can do better without her" Dante said.

"You can't do that she is needed!" Envy finally protested.

"How is she needed?" Dante asked.

"She has a powerful ability to control fire" Envy answered.

"Yes but she is clumsy and that simply won't do" she said.

I saw my opportunity to escape going to Hell, as she finished that statement I got up and ran as fast as I could out of that place.

**End of flashback.**

So now I ran blindly and ran into Central, I didn't stop.

A boy was running after me I don't know how long he's been chasing me, sometime after I got into Central.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me against him so my back was pressed to his chest.

A metal arm that had been transmuted into a blade pressed against my neck lightly. I panicked.

"No please…do-don't kill me…please" I begged quietly and I started to cry.

"Why should I let you go? You're a homunculus" the boy spat back.

"Please I don't want to go to Hell please don't send me there, don't send me back to them either" I begged as the tears started to flow freely.

"Why?" He asked, the fierceness suddenly gone from his voice.

"She'll be waiting to kill me" I said.

"Who will be waiting?" the boy asked another question.

"My master will be waiting, I've failed so many missions for her she wants to kill me, but the others don't want me dead. But she's the person who makes the rules. Please I'm scared" I whispered and cried harder, I put my face in my hands, but suddenly stopped as something warm was wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up and saw he had moved in front of me. I looked at him and his golden eyes showed protection and care.

"Come on, I'll protect you" he said and put an arm around my shoulders and we started to walk.

"Thank you, I'm Cherish by the way" I said.

"Odd name for a homunculus, I'm Edward Elric" Edward said.

The rest of the walk we were silent we walked into a small apartment I made sure to keep my ouroboros tattoo covered at all times.

"Al, I'm back!" Edward shouted though the apartment.

"Brother!" A suit of armor appeared though one of the doors.

I whimpered and moved closer to Edward as if this person was going to kill me.

"Listen Al, this is Cherish, she's a homunculus but we need to protect her" Edward said bluntly, his arm tightened around me.

"But Ed you said it yourself that she's a homunculus, what if she tries something?" Al asked he gave me a side glance then turned back to Ed.

"A-actually I'm a nicer homunculus, I think that it might have something to do with my past" I said.

"What happened to you?" Ed asked.

"It's a bit hazy and only bits and pieces" I said.

"Try to remember everything" Ed said to me.

"Ok" I said.

We all sat in the dinning room as I started to explain the parts of my past that I remember the most.

* * *

**Well thats it**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please rate and coment**

**Bye**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

Just came to my mind

**If you don't like, don't read and don't flame**

**Thank you**

**Please rate and comment**

* * *

**Forbidden love.**

"Where do I start?" I questioned.

"At the beginning, take your time Cherish" Ed said to me.

"Ok" I said and looked down at my cup of tea and thought for a moment, then looked back up and started. "Well my mother died in child birth, I was the only child she had so it was just me and my father, and he loved me and took great care of me. But one night when I was twelve, I think he came into the house so drunk he didn't know what he was doing" I said, I had to pause.

"So what happened after that?" Ed asked before I could continue.

"Well I remember a glass table in the middle of the living room and him throwing me though it he then grabbed me by the hair and dragged me down to the basement all I remember before I died was that it was cold, there was a lot of blood around me, him shouting saying that it was my fault that mum wasn't here and a huge pain then everything turned black. After that I woke up and saw a woman in front of me, she looked kind and she told me everything after my death and that my father had tried Human transmutation and failed, after that he hung himself in the basement, apparently he was sober after my death" I said before I took a sip of my tea and started again. "The woman said that she would take care of me if I did what she wanted, so with no other choice I accepted but I soon found out that my master was cruel. If I failed a mission I would be punished I would first be beaten and then she would not let me have no food for the rest of the night" I explained.

"So why were you running?" Al asked.

"I had failed another mission for master, Wrath came up and gave me food, He then left and my master came into the room and dragged me out the other Homunculi looked sad, shocked and had a look of pure hatred I saw my chance to escape going to Hell and came here, Edward found me and so that's what happened" I explained.

"That's horrible" Al said quietly.

"Do you hate your dad?" Ed asked in curiosity.

"No I don't hate him…he was drunk and at least he tried to bring me back. I guess I'm a dead girl walking, trying to change something in this world" I answered.

"Well how about we get some rest, I'll take the couch" Al said.

"No Al I couldn't possibly let you do that for me!" I cried as I turned to him with wide eyes, no one apart from my father and the other Homunculi were kind to me.

"No, no I'll be perfectly fine" Alphonse reassured me and Ed gently pulled me up, immediately after he picked me up I went stiff this time my eyes where wide with fear.

"What's the matter?" Ed asked.

"What…a-are…y-you go-going to d-do?" I stuttered.

"Well take you to your bed so you could go to sleep in one bed and I'll sleep in the other one" Ed answered like it was the easiest thing to guess.

"I can walk on my own, so could you please let go?" I asked quietly.

"Sorry, come on" Ed said to me.

* * *

It was later that night I woke up at about 1 in the morning my stomach growled, so I got as quietly as possible and snuck to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"What are you doing up?" A tired voice asked from behind.

I jumped up; startled that I was caught I closed the fridge door and spun around to see the tired eyes of Edward Elric.

"I-I'm so-sorry I-I w-was hun-hungry" I stuttered and fell to my knees I was scared at what he was going to do.

"What's the matter?" Ed asked.

"Aren't you going to punish me?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

"What would I punish you for Cherish?" Ed asked in confusion.

"For taking food" I stated. "My master always did" I said.

"No, Cherish, you're not going to get punished here ok. Take as much food as you like, we can always go and buy more food later" he said as he gently picked me up.

"Thank you" I said quietly and smiled slightly, I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Well thats it**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please rate and coment**

**Bye**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

****

Just came to my mind

OH BOY THIS WAS SO HARD TO GET DOWN!! I knew what I was going to do, I just didn't know haw to word it.

Oh well, it's up

**If you don't like, don't read and don't flame**

**Thank you**

**Please rate and comment**

* * *

**Forbidden love.**

The next morning came quickly. I woke up finding myself in the nice warm bed I curled up in last night. A smell wafted to my nose, I sniffed the air and the mouth watering smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes and beans. Oh how lovely it smells.

I jumped out of bed and almost ran to the kitchen. I saw Ed shovelling down the food like he hadn't had food in a hole year I felt like that, master never gave me food when I failed her and what Envy, Wrath and Lust used to sneak up wasn't much, if they'd sneak up too much then master would catch them, I think I miss Envy the most though, they were like a family to me but Envy always stood up for me, no matter what the situation and when he brought me food he told me stories to help me fall asleep.

"Good morning Cherish, are you in there?" Ed said in a joking kind of voice.

"Oh…good morning" I said as I slowly walked to the table and sat down next to Ed.

Al then placed two plates one was full of the food I smelt the pancakes where even covered in syrup and on a different plate, he then placed a third plate that had two bits of toast that had been evenly spread with butter.

"Is…Is this…all f-for me" I asked in a quite yet also amazed voice as I stared at the plates of food.

"Of course! You need food too you know" Ed exclaimed.

"Ed's right Cherish, you need it, eat as much as you want" Al said.

"Th-Thank you" I said quietly and stuffed my face like I hadn't eaten anything in 1000 years, and boy do I feel like it.

"I'm full" I said and sat back into the chair.

"Wow I've only seen my brother Ed eat that much that fast" Al said surprised that I shovelled it all down. "Oh Ed we have to go see the Colonel today" Al reminded Ed.

Ed groaned and placed his head on the table and muttered something like stupid basturd.

"Is something the matter?" I asked in confusion.

"I just have to give a report in, nothing to special, you might have to stay here though" Ed explained.

"No…y-you c-can't le-leave me he-here" I stuttered and I started to panic.

"We're only going to be gone for a little while" Ed said, he didn't see a problem with me staying here on me own, but I saw the problem.

"My mas-master wi-will fi-find me and k-kill m-me" I whispered fearing the worst. "Pl-please don't…le-leave me" I pleaded.

"Ok" Ed said.

"Th-Thank you" I whispered.

"Well you two should get ready you know" Al informed us after a couple of minutes of sitting in silence and resting in Eds arms.

* * *

So with that me and Ed left back into the room we came out of, he allowed me to take a shower first, well that's different, master never let me have a shower or even have a bath. But…then again Ed and Al are a lot nicer than master.

I got out twenty minutes later, dry and I had my plain white dress on.

"I'm so-sorry i-if I…to-took to lo-long" I apologised.

"No worries, by the way, don't you have anything else apart from that dress?" Ed asked.

"Um…no" I answered I was a little confused on why he asked that, I always wore this.

"Well we'll have to take you shopping afterwards, don't want you going around in clothes that will smell bad" Ed said and walked into the bathroom.

About 15 minutes Ed comes out of the room with a fresh set for clothes.

"Alright, lets go" He said and started to walk towards the door.

"Ok brother" Al said and followed after him.

"Come on Cherish, lets go" Ed said after he turned around and smiled gently at me.

"O-oh, so-sorry" I stuttered and rushed to his side and walked out with Al and Ed, I felt really weird, a warm feeling was sitting in the bottom of my stomach, it felt really nice, is this what freedom feels like?

* * *

**Well thats it**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please rate and coment**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update faster, but I have my exams coming up so I need to revise for thoose.**

**And this chapter had been extremly hard, and it will be short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA I only own Cherish**

**Please read and review****

* * *

**

Forbidden love.

When we got to Central Military base I clung to Ed as if he were a life line, I did feel like a needed a life line as we walked up to the massive white building. I was afraid that I would get lost or something in the huge building. The idea of wondering around a building with my ouroboros tattoo on full display and not knowing anybody in that building, didn't settle well with me.

We walked up stairs after stairs, it felt like it was a never ending stairwell, eventually we came to the floor were Ed had to give his report to the person he works under. My grip tightened around Ed's arm.

"Hey, you're going to be ok, everything's fine" Ed tried to calm me down, I did calm down a little as we slowly entered though the doors were Ed's superior was sitting at a desk that was piled high with stacks of paper. The man looked up, his black eyes focused on Ed and a small smirk spread across his lips.

"Ah fullmetal-" .He said and then cut himself off as his eyes wondered to me. He looked confused at first and then suddenly turned angry, I don't like that look, I know he's figured out that I'm a homunculus, and that he has seen the tattoo on my neck.

"Edward, explain to me why a homunculus is in my office" the man demanded his voice was a low growl.

"Colonel, I know it seems strange but I'm helping Cherish and she is a homunculus" Ed tried to explain it the best way he can.

The black haired man then suddenly exploded with rage, he was shouting out all the things that could go wrong with helping me, and what was he thinking.

I clutched Ed's red trench coat, trying the best I can to hide behind him and cried into his back.

Ed was explaining all his reasons on helping me, but the man wasn't calming down.

He stormed up to Ed and pulled me harshly away from Ed, I head Ed shout something but I didn't listen to what he was saying.

"Who are you working for?" He asked in a deadly tone I knew by that tone that he was demanding me to tell, but I couldn't.

I was so scared I cried and I shook my head violently from side to side.

"Tell me who you work for!" He demanded me again, this time his voice rising.

"I-I c-can't" I said between my sobs I still wasn't looking at him, I was too scared.

"Why not!" He demanded again.

"My-my mas-master might...fi-find m-me...an-and" I trailed off I lost the will to talk.

"And!?And what?" He asked again, anger was still in his voice.

"K-kill me" I whispered, but I said it loud enough so he could hear me. He turned away from me.

"Fullmetal" He said, his voice still had anger laced though his words.

"Yes Colonel?" He asked as he walked up to me and wrapped me into a warm embrace, and allowed me to cry into his chest.

"I don't approve of you doing this but I what at least one report every week on her actions and behaviour" He said coldly as I heard a chair move, he must of sat down, seconds later I heard a faint scribbling, he must be writing on those huge stacks of paper.

"Yes sir" Ed said bluntly.

"You can leave now" the Colonel said, so Ed and I quickly left the room, and meet Al outside of the Colonel's office.

"Cherish, are you ok?" He asked with worry.

I just shook my head, my face still buried in Ed's shirt.

We walked out, and as Ed promised, he took me to get some more clothes to wear. After we had finished he had taken me to have some lunch, it was a pleasant day, but with the fear that my master was out there and possibly looking for me, to kill me. She would send the others, but they would go back and say that they didn't find me**.**

**

* * *

**

** Ok, so that's that!**

**Please if you have any ideas what so ever do tell, because I am seriously runing out of ideas here.**

**Please reveiw and tell me what you think.**

**See you next time!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update faster, but I have my exams coming up so I need to revise for thoose.**

**Ok so Envy is going to appear in this chapter (WOOHOO!) but he will be a bit OOC, I've always wanted to write him like this. Oh and this chapter is going to be short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA I only own Cherish**

**Please read and review****

* * *

**

**Forbidden love.**

We walked into the apartment around 4; I went to put all my new, nice clothes away somewhere in the room that I had been given. I was placing them in the draws when I felt I slight chill pass by me as wind swept though the room.

"Cherish" I heard a familiar voice whisper, trying not to be heard.

I turned and saw a slim muscular figure sitting on the window sill in a crouched position, the figure had long green hair in spikes, I smiled with relieve.

"Envy" I whispered back and ran up to him, his arms wrapped around me in a protective hold. My arms wrapped around him in a tight hold as if he was a life line.

"Hey, so this is where you've been, hey sister?" He asked, I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Yes brother, this is where I've been" I said and buried my head into his shoulder, I felt safe, like that night Ed held me, I felt safe with him too.

"Hey Cherish I-" I heard Ed say as he entered the room and suddenly stop, I guess he's seen my brother.

"Long time no see Chibi-san" Envy said in a sing-song type voice.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!!! And what the hell are you doing here anyway!?" Ed screamed.

After that Alphonse came rushing in.

"Brother, what's go- What are you doing here?" Alphonse almost yelled.

"Can't see my little sis, that's not fair" Envy put on a fake pout and let go of me and calmly walked up to the still angry Ed, I know what he's going to do, I don't want a fight starting in here.

"Envy!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around him from behind. "Please Envy, don't fight, please. Ed and Al have been kind to me and taken me in, ev-eventhough I-I'm a ho-homunculus" I said while starting to cry.

"Cherish" I heard Ed whisper in something like sympathy.

"If you allow her to get hurt, I swear I'll kill you in a slow painful way when you at least expect it, got it runt?" Envy demanded, I could tell that he wasn't lying, but he just wants me to stay safe, he only shows his kinder side to me, he cares although when around humans and when master is around it's rare for him to act kind.

"I won't let her get hurt, just keep an eye on your master, make sure your master doesn't find out Cherish is here, if your master does then tell us" Ed also demanded a request from Envy, I know him, he'll say yes to that.

"Fine" he grumbled, he then turned back to me. "Hey sis, I got to go, bitchy will get mad and suspicious if I don't, I'll come back to check on you though, ok?" Envy said to me.

"Ok, bye Envy" I said quietly "Be careful" I said again.

Envy grinned at me.

"Hey, I'm always careful" he said in a boastful way and then leapt out the window and though the streets of central.

"So Envy acts as your brother?" I heard Ed ask me.

"Oh...y –yes, h-he is like an o-older bro-brother to me" I stuttered away, I looked back out the window, Envy was long gone but he had still come to see me, which in turn made me happier.

**

* * *

**

** Ok, so that's that!**

**Please if you have any ideas what so ever do tell, because I am seriously runing out of ideas here.**

**Please reveiw and tell me what you think.**

**See you next time!!**


End file.
